


Под елкой

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: Что бывает, когда двое не самых обычных мужчин едут в лес за самой обычной елкой.
Relationships: Eames/Arthur - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Под елкой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Киллан Трегарт на заявку: У Артура и Имса мир, любовь и равноправие по всем фронтам. И все бы ничего, но как-то раз кое-кто под новый год забыл купить ёлку. А новый год без ёлки это не новый год, поэтому на ночь глядя они пошли за ней. В лес. А там холодно, мороз зверствует, хорошо хоть снега нет. Где они встречали новый год, как встречали и отмечали ли вообще... всё на ваше усмотрение😁

Они застряли в Европе почти на полгода. Сначала это было плевое извлечение, потом еще одно, и еще, и так почти до самого Рождества.

– Артур, – сказал ему тогда Имс. – Было бы глупо уезжать сейчас. У меня здесь небольшая квартирка, мы можем отдохнуть, погулять по ярмаркам, выпить глинтвейна и в кои-то веки провести время только вдвоем.

И Артур согласился. В конце концов, не так часто им выпадает возможность почти нормального отпуска.

Наверное, во всем виноваты эти проклятые ярмарки, на которые Имс таскал его каждый вечер пить обещанный глинтвейн, и медовуху, и эгг-ног и черт знает что еще там наливают в эти смешные кружки. Кстати, пара таких уже стояла у них на кухне.

Следом за кружками в квартире появилась гирлянда и веночек на входной двери. С другой прогулки они принесли по расшитому носочку и повесили их на подоконнике над радиатором, потому что камина в квартире Имса не нашлось. И вот так погодя их скромное жилище обросло всеми атрибутами Рождества. Кроме одного.

– Имс, ты не понимаешь, нам нужна елка. Какое Рождество без елки? – настаивал Артур, застегивая пальто.  
– Где ты ее сейчас достанешь? В сочельник! – все также не унимался тот.  
– Наверняка где-то еще продаются, а если нет – срублю сам! – рыкнул Артур и, схватив ключи от арендованной машины, вылетел из квартиры.

Имс влез во внедорожник, когда Артур уже был готов ехать сам. Плотнее сжав руль, он тронулся и резко вывернул со двора.

– Артур… – снова попытался Имс.  
– Я сейчас остановлюсь и высажу тебя. А если ты снова скажешь, что я зануда, то и останавливаться не стану.

Имс предупреждению внял и молча сидел пока Артур методично объезжал все знакомые ему елочные рынки в округе. И лишь фыркнул, когда Артур свернул к выезду из города.

– А ведь могли бы спокойно пить глинтвейн дома, смотреть рождественские фильмы и тискаться под пледом, – проворчал он, всматриваясь в темноту дороги впереди.  
– Если бы ты выполнил мою просьбу, мы бы действительно могли проводить время гораздо приятнее. Например, заниматься сексом на ковре под елкой.  
– Так бы сразу и сказал, что у тебя нереализованная сексуальная фантазия. Я бы даже костюм Санты достал.  
– А Санту я предпочитаю без костюма и вообще без всего, – краем губ улыбнулся Артур и бросил взгляд на Имса. Тот растянул губы в лукавой ухмылке и даже сел в пол-оборота.  
– Может, все-таки вернемся?  
– Поздно, впереди лесополоса. И там точно найдется елка.  
– Но нам даже нечем ее украсить, Артур.  
– Чушь! У нас вся квартира увешана всякой рождественской мишурой.

Елка действительно нашлась довольно быстро. Пушистая, разлапистая и до чертиков колючая. Впрочем, колоться мог и мороз, неожиданно ударивший к ночи. Здоровенный топор в руках Имса буквально материализовался, и Артур заподозрил бы неладное, если бы лично не прятал ПЭСИВ в сейф.

– Где ты его взял?  
– А ты думаешь, я не выбежал за тобой следом, потому что красоту наводил? У меня в тайнике всегда лежит всего понемногу: немного наличных, немного фальшивых документов и немного оружия. Разного.

Артур посмотрел на небольшой топорик, взятый из багажника, прикинул сколько придется им махать, чтобы перерубить ствол дерева и уступил Имсу.

– Я все еще считаю, что это паршивая идея, Артур.

Он лишь сузил глаза и поджал наверняка посиневшие от холода губы в ответ.

– Просто держу в курсе.  
– Руби быстрее.

На самом деле им чудесным образом повезло не нарваться на какого-то лесничего, или егеря или кто там мог бы заниматься охраной растительности в лесополосе. К тому же, Артур до конца не был уверен, что они не заехали на чью-то частную территорию. Везение не изменило им, и когда они затаскивали ель в квартиру.

Имс сразу же отправился на кухню, долго гремел там чем-то и вернулся с высокой узкой емкостью.

– У меня нет треноги для твоей елки, но есть шанс, что в этом она будет стоять ровно, – проговорил он и протянул что-то среднее между кастрюлей и сотейником.  
– Должно подойти, – согласно кивнул Артур и принялся стаскивать рождественские украшения, разбросанные по всей квартире.

Спустя час или около того, он отошел от ели на пару шагов и окинул ее критичным взглядом. Гирлянда переливалась разноцветными огоньками, на ветках покачивались носки для подарков, пара крупных шаров со снегом внутри, деревянный человечек и несколько бумажных снежинок.

– Не идеально, но это лучшее, что я могу сейчас сделать, – сказал он, повернувшись к Имсу, сидевшему в кресле.  
– А теперь мы будем реализовывать фантазию? – оживился тот.  
– А теперь мы будем есть, пить и смотреть глупые рождественские фильмы.

Издав стон, полный разочарования, Имс отправился на кухню разогревать ранее заказанный ужин.

Утро было необычайно тихим. Нос приятно щекотал аромат свежесваренного кофе и крепких артуровых сигарет.

– Просыпайся, лежебока, – аккуратно ткнули его в обозначенный бок, – все Рождество пропустишь.  
– Это ты оказался его ярым поборником и защитником, так всем в команде и скажу. Да-да, так и знай, – бормотал Имс, пытаясь ухватить сидящего рядом Артура за щиколотку и затащить его обратно под одеяло.  
– Ты не хочешь развернуть свой подарок?  
– Подарок? Какой подарок? – взъерошенный Имс даже привстал на подушках, оглядываясь. Ему не дарили рождественских подарков лет с десяти.  
– Который Санта оставляет под елкой, разумеется, – хитро усмехнулся Артур.  
– Ага, так вот зачем ты потащил меня среди ночи заниматься вандализмом? Другого способа сделать мне подарок ты не могу придумать?

Имс бурчал скорее для порядка, чем всерьез и Артур отлично это понимал. Ехидца из его взгляда никуда не делась, а улыбка стала только шире, когда Имс все-таки выполз из-под одеяла и подошел к ели. Под ее пушистыми ветками-лапами лежала небольшая красная коробка, чем-то напоминавшая игральный кубик Артура.

– Если там не Ролекс, то я обижусь, – попытался пошутить Имс, но Артур смотрел на него как-то особенно сосредоточенно и подкалывать резко расхотелось.

Имс сдернул упаковку одним рывком, под ней оказалась простая коробка из белого картона, без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Поддев край, Имс отогнул одну из граней куба и достал из его нутра кожаный браслет: плотно сплетенные шлейки были дополнены серебряными вставками, а в центре красовалась голова льва. Шикарная вещь, стильная и в то же время очень ему подходящая. Быстро обернув полоску вокруг запястья и щелкнув серебряным замком, Имс подобрался поближе к Артур и потянулся за поцелуем:

– Спасибо, дорогой.  
– В браслет встроен маячок. Теперь я всегда буду знать, где тебя носит, – практически отчеканил Артур и ткнул пальцем в иконку на рабочем столе своего телефона.  
– Ты такой романтик, – засмеялся Имс. – Мы теперь играем в шпионов?

Артур показал ему свое запястье, на котором был точно такой же браслет, только украшала его голова тигра.

– Это игра для двоих, – хрипло сказал он. – Но только если ты хочешь.

Имс подполз к Артуру в плотную, заглянул в его тревожные темные глаза и тихо прошептал:  
– Конечно, хочу. У тебя сомнения? Сейчас мы их разве-е-ем…

Артур улыбнулся в поцелуй и, запуская ладонь в волосы, ответил ему в тон:  
– Под елкой…


End file.
